


Unplanned situations

by kalika_999



Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [98]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Children, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Grocery Shopping, HYDRA Husbands, Kid Fic, M/M, Matchmaking, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: He just wanted some junk food stocked up, now there's a kid smelling him.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Series: Jack and Brock's misadventures [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547894
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	Unplanned situations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/gifts).



> I wrote this while Hydra_Trash_Gal was playing Red Dead Redemption 2 and being a menace to poor npcs, so I don't know..it just happened and makes no sense in relation but yes. lol

“Toast Crunch or Cocoa Puffs?” He muttered under his breath to himself, eyes narrowing at the nutrition label as if it would make his choice any easier.

Brock held the box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch in one hand as he stared at the Cocoa Puffs sitting on the shelf before him. His mouth forced a tight line of a frown over the predicament, annoyance settling in when it wasn’t getting anywhere. The supermarket stop was supposed to be a five minute run, there weren’t any plans to stand around for ten fucking minutes thinking about what cereal would tide him over for the upcoming week. The basics were already stocked up back at his apartment; water, extra bedding, toys-

“I like Cheerios better.” A voice interrupted and Brock looked down to see a boy around nine or ten standing beside him, a hand tapping thoughtfully at his chin as he leaned in closer to see the boxes. He had dark brown hair, blue almost grey colored eyes, and his nose was crinkled up his way almost like he was smelling the general air around them and Brock inched a step away. That was some weird alpha tactic he was used to at the bar, not from some kid that probably didn’t know what the hell he was doing and it was weird. 

“Yeah well, I ain’t you.” Brock wasn’t here to make small talk with some random kid in the supermarket. The last thing he wanted was security eyeballing him.. _again_. 

“Yes, what’s your name?”

Brock lifted a brow. “Brock.”

“I never heared a name like that before. I’m TJ!”

“Listen, I don’t think yer supposeta be chattin’ up random strangers in a supermarket like this. Pretty sure yer gonna get yerself on some kinda amber alert if ya keep doin’ it. Better find yer ma and stick with ‘er.”

The boy’s eyes widened a little, almost cross eyed at the notion. “My daddy is here, I’m adopted. I gotted no mommy..”

He sounded a little quiet at that and Brock frowned. “Sorry, kid. I guess.”

As soon as the boy seemed down, he bounced back, taking a step closer to look into Brock’s basket. “Ice cream! Chocolate..and cookies! Yummy! You should buy chicken nuggets too!”

“TJ?” A man called from the next aisle over.

“He’s over ‘ere!” Brock shouted back, the faster the kid was gone the better. He glanced back toward TJ. “Is that yer dad callin’?”

TJ beamed, eagerly nodding his head. “Uncle Bucky said daddy needs to get a boyfriend because it’s not good for big strong alphas like him to not have them..do  _ you _ want to be his boyfriend?”

“Uh..” Before Brock could even unpack that whole sentence, the apparent big, strong alpha in question appeared in the aisle pushing a cart along with an expression of relief across his handsome face. “TJ. What did I tell you about wandering off and talking to strangers? You know how much I worry if I can’t see you.” 

“I’m still inside, daddy!”

“You’re still talking to strangers.”

TJ’s eyes widened. “This is Brock, he’s not a stranger. He smells funny, but a good funny! I asked him to be your boyfriend!”

Brock snorted over the way the kid’s father went pale, though self consciously tucking himself tighter into his running jacket. 

“You can’t just ask people to be my boyfriend, TJ. We’ve talked about this.”

“But he’s strong and handsome! An- and I think he’s a- he’s a..” TJ’s forehead wrinkled as he thought of the specific word he had in mind, his mouth pulled down into a frown. “Om-ega! He’s perfect!”

“Well thanks fer yer vote of confidence, I appreciate it.” Brock drawled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He looked over himself when a random person popped into the aisle to see what the hell was going on before disappearing again. He suddenly realized he showed up here entirely in his  _ used  _ workout clothes and probably smelled terrible. He’d taken a shower at the gym but forgot a change of clothes so he could only imagine what these two were picking up. 

“Sorry, uh..Brock. He does this sometimes ever since my friends filled his head with ideas of how I should live because they worry, in a weird way.” The man apologizes, but Brock immediately noticed the way his eyes catch his and linger, he also saw the way he looked him up and down when he was approaching. He may be avoiding a scene, but he’s not an idiot.

“S’fine. Seems to think I need to add some nuggets in my basket though.”

The man smiles, fond. “Yeah, he adores them and won’t stop for anything to make sure everyone else is aware of it.”

“Yeah well, can’t blame ‘im.”

“Still, sorry about that. I’m Jack by the way.” He stuck out his hand and Brock shook it.

He was definitely a handsome alpha, not that Brock was actively looking. He had other shit to deal with and this wasn’t something he wanted right now. He also didn’t date single parents, kids weren’t his style, especially one that seemed a little.. _ different _ like this one was. “Nice to meet ya. So m’curious, what’s uncle Bucky’s thought process on a boyfriend?” 

“TJ, what did I tell you about telling everyone about what uncle Bucky or anyone else says?” 

TJ’s brows went up into his hairline, shifting his weight from foot to foot. “But it’s true! It is! He saids you work too much and stay home lots! You need a nice omega, he did! Ask him!”

Clearly embarrassed, Jack shook his head at the boy before he turned his way. “I’m sorry for any trouble he caused, or for anything embarrassing he may have said before I got here.”

“Nah s’fine.” Brock said as he picked up his shopping basket. “Weren’t no trouble, and he’s jus tryin’ to help out.”

“No!” TJ suddenly shouted and grabbed at one end of the basket in sheer desperation to keep him from walking away. “Daddy, I wanna help you get a boyfriend! He smells like a good boyfriend, I promise!”

Standing there awkwardly while a child told him how swell he smelled really wasn’t something Brock was ready for today. To be honest, all he wanted to do was hole himself up for the next few days knowing his heat was about to come in and then he definitely didn’t want anyone smelling the air around him unless they wanted to get a swift punch in the throat.

He watched Jack take TJ’s other hand and shake his head at him sternly but TJ seemed to only buckle down harder on keeping his tether to Brock’s basket. He prayed his ice cream wasn’t going to spoil at this rate.

“No no! You ask him and take him to a nice dinner, daddy! Please!”

Jack laughed, a little hysterical, the corner of his eyes crinkling a little and clearly beside himself over the situation. Usually Brock found alphas a pain to deal with, especially pushy ones trying to get his number the closer they could sense he was about to have some alone time. This one though, this one had a laugh Brock found he liked and smelled like a pine forest after it rained, all crisp and very distinct. He felt like he was suddenly shaken awake, he couldn’t quite explain it. The side of Jack’s index finger came up to rub at the aged scar at his face and Brock tried his best not to follow the movement so intently, darting back to the cereal box he was still holding. “TJ, please.  _ Don’t _ smell people, it’s rude. Come on now, we have to get going, it’ll be bath time soon and I know you like to keep on schedule.”

TJ’s eyes became glassy and Jack instantly locked eyes with Brock, knowing exactly what was about to become imminent. 

“How about this.” Brock piped up, rerouting the onslaught of tears threatening the situation. “Your daddy gives me his number and when m’ready, I call him and we go to that dinner, yeah?”

Jack stared at him, like he was trying to understand exactly what this was code for and Brock found he didn’t mind the idea of going out for dinner with single parent Jack who had overbearing friends. He was sure if they didn’t work out, TJ would go on the hunt again and Brock would never see them again. The last part of that thought made him feel a little weird and he frowned to himself. It went away when Jack smiled though. It was small and careful, sorta different and almost weirdly timid. There was a story there he wanted to ask for but obviously couldn’t.

“I guess that sounds like a really diplomatic plan, Brock.” Jack said, those mossy green eyes staring at him for a long moment before he seemed to realize what he was doing and looked away before he dug out his phone, offering it up after unlocking it. Brock did the same with his, handing it over while TJ stared up at his father, like he was awed by him putting himself out there and Brock kind of got it. It was a weird moment and the boy finally let go of the basket as if satisfied with the turn out and hugged Jack’s waist, face buried against his side.

There was a picture of TJ as Jack’s background, hugging the life out of Santa in a mall photo and he couldn’t help smiling at it. Brock’s own Christmas was a shitty one but since it was now a fresh year, he was trying not to dwell in the past and was forcing himself to look forward to new beginnings, or some shit like that..he was still sorting that all out in his head if he was being honest. At least this was something awkward, but definitely a tiny bit hopeful too.

When he handed back the phone, their fingers brushed together in the process. He could see Jack warring with probably apologizing again or not but Brock could only shake his head to stop him. “So there’s this diner at the edge of town I love- “

An instant reaction of recognition struck Jack, brows slightly rising up but before he could say anything, TJ whipped his head back to him, hands shooting up in the air as he leaped up and down repeatedly to stop all conversation and look at him. “The Black Bear Grill! The Black Bear Grill!”

Brock smirked. “Yeah, that’s the one.”

Jack rested a hand on his son’s mess of loose wavy curls. “We go there every Saturday for lunch if TJ gets all his gold stars for the week at his school, right kiddo?”

“Yes! And I always get them all the time and Miss Wanda my helper teacher, she says I’m so good at listening and helping the class. When we go daddy says I can have pancakes so sometimes I get them and sometimes I get pizza or sometimes I get macaroni and cheese and sometimes I get- “

A hand softly rested over TJ’s mouth and the boy’s arms finally dropped down. “I think Brock gets the idea, baby.” Jack’s hand fell away and TJ grinned up at them, eager and excited.

“I do.” Brock agreed. “I figure, instead of somewhere fancy, I reckon we could all go there when I call, what do you think?”

“ _ All _ of us?” Jack asked. 

“Yeah. All of us..is that okay?”

Jack’s shoulders seemed to relax a little even though Brock never noticed they had been very tense in the first place. “Yeah, that’s..really good of you, I mean no one really, you know since it’s a- “

While Jack was at a loss for words, Brock suddenly understood why Jack didn’t seem to be interested in actively looking. It was one of those cliche things he always heard, ‘you date the dad, you gotta date the kids too’ so to speak. Seemed like no one thought of that when it came to Jack, he supposed why should the guy bother if people don’t immediately think of TJ in the first place.

“It’ll be a good time no matter what the outcome.” Brock assured, the last thing he’d want is for the date to end in the negative. Jack seemed real good with TJ and TJ seemed real good with Jack, there was something about the duo that he appreciated and well, he didn’t want TJ’s efforts to completely bomb. At least it would end with a happy memory if nothing else, and again, Brock felt his stomach drop a little in that weird way again.

“Yeah, you’re right. Thank you for that, for inviting TJ too.” Jack said, completely in earnest and Brock knew he wasn’t making a stupid mistake to appease some kid. He definitely wanted to spend more time with them. Almost like a blink of an eye, TJ was distracted with a colorful box down the way and began to pull Jack and the cart simultaneously in its direction. “I guess I’m being summoned elsewhere, talk to you soon?”

“Bye Brock, see you when you call!” TJ yelled over his shoulder, blindly waving him off as he insistently tugged his father the opposite direction. His job was done, so it was off to other adventures Brock supposed.

“Yeah.” Brock grinned wide, anticipation settling in his chest. “Definitely talk to ya soon.” 


End file.
